User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Did anyone else notice that Breaking Dawn Part 1 seemed to be missing a lot?
I saw Breaking Dawn Part 1 a week ago, and the more time that passes since I've seen it, the more I notice that it was missing a crapload of stuff from the book. Sure, the book was horrible, but it did have its good moments. But in the movie, a lot of them were gone, especially the ones of the Quileutes. I noticed that not a single beat was missed with Bella and Edward, and more was even added, yet we got next to nothing of the Quileutes. Where was Jacob going out to find his imprintee? Leah yelling at Bella? Paul devouring all of Jake's Doritos? One of Leah and Jacob's long talks (chapter sixteen of Breaking Dawn)? The Quileutes are a huge part of Breaking Dawn, and we got nearly nothing of them, whereas we got every little irrelevant thing with Mr. Gary Stu and Mrs. Mary Sue themselves. Another Seth scene would have been nice. A mentioning of Collin and Brady would have been nice too. Just sayin. I saw Rachel, Kim, and Claire for a split second, and then they were gone. Also, there was not enough of Leah. AT ALL. I barely felt her pain, her relationship with Jacob could hae been shown better, etc. It's like the screenwriters and producers don't give a crap about her and their heads are just stuck in Cullenland. At least Sue Clearwater was there, though. I just loved her scenes. Now, I like how there are changes and everything, since the Twilight movies would be boring if they were just like the books, but this is an outrage. There shall be riots in the streets. (Just kidding.) The movie came off to me as a bit empty. I also didn't like the run-time. It was too short. You'd think that ''Breaking Dawn Part 1 ''would be the longest movie so far, since so much happens in Books One and Two of the novel, but so much was missed out, it seems. I know I may sound a bit biased since I loves me some Quileute, but I was really hoping for the scene when Bella and Edward told Charlie they were gettng married to be there as well. I know I shouldn't be so nit-picky, but Charlie is a cop who just found out his (most likely knocked up, in his perspective) eighteen-year-old daughter is getting married, and all he could do was sit there and drink beer? As a scene itself, it works, but when you compare it to the book it's just so off. It's the same with the entire movie. The movie itself was perfectly fine. It was freaky and strange, but it was good. It's just that when you compare it to the book, it was crap. It missed lots of important things with characters besides the Cullens, though I did like the scene with the Denali coven, as dramatic as it was, the scenes with the humans (oh, that jealous, bitchy Jessica...), and the scene at the end when the Cullens were getting their asses kicked by the wolf pack. I enjoyed those scenes a lot. Again, the movie itself was good (in my opinion, mind you), but it didn't have enough of other characters besides the Cullens, who aren't even that cool. Seriously. Category:Blog posts